A Knight's Fear
by ArdenLyn
Summary: He searched for him for 2 years, now he stands before him a broken man. Will Squall be able to help him? SxS !!!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF8 characters.   
  
  
This is a SxS people! We all love them don't we. ^_^   
I know I do. This is my first FF8 story, no flames!  
But comments or reviews are welcomed. Gimmie  
Some hints pwease! with gunblades ontop!   
  
On to the story.  
Rated: NC-17 for future chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
* denotes mental conversation with self.  
" person talk to other person.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Knights Fear  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The mission was a failure, half the team was lost and the town they were hired to protect had been destroyed. Everything was going wrong and he had no clue what to do. "Commander!" Turning around Squall caught Quistis running towards him. "There is someone to see you.." He looked her over for a second, noticing something different about her. Her cheeks where flushed, her heart was racing and her eyes seemed to sparkle as he saw her big smile...he had come back!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing all alone in the training center with only hyperion by his side, Seifer waited for Squall to find him. *What will he do? After the battle..will he ever except me? Will ANY of them except me...* Part of him knew he would be welcomed back, but the other part feared Squalls reaction. He had been controlled by Ultemica, but he still felt responsible for all that happened. "Oh Squall...can I ever be forgiven.."Squall bit back a sob of relief when he saw Seifer standing so close. *You still look the same, except your eyes seem so empty. Has life been so cruel to you?* He was about to make himself known when Seifer's words made him stop 'Oh Squal..can I ever be forgiven' *He wants my forgivness? We know he was controlled...this Seifer has changed.*  
The only proof that Squall was behind Seifer was his soft touch to his friends shoulder. "Commander.." Something in Squall's grip must have changed, for Seifer quickly changed his mind."Squall.." "Seifer. No need for titles with me."Turning slowly, Seifer's eyes looked Squall over, putting to memory the changes of his form. "Still favor leather I see.." Grinning to himself, Squall points a finger towards Seifer's duster. "Still favor your duster I see..." A soft chuckle escaped Seifer's lips as Squall pushed away all fears and embraced him, making sure he was real. "It has only been two years Squall. Have you missed me that much?" He could feel Squall's lis form into a smile and that made him feel at home. Only he could get Squall to smile, not even that bitch Rinowa could get a real smile out of Squall. "Two years...do you know what can happen in two years Seifer?"  
A pleasant shock ran over Seifer's thoughts, Squall said a full sentence without him forcing it out of those sweet lips, things have really changed. "Many things can change Squall. You've found your voice, and my ego was destroyed.." "Don't forget Zell and Selphie! No longer are they hyper and annoying! Irvine controls Selphie just like Quistis controls Zell." Squall felt Seifer's laugh in his entire body..it felt wonderful to hold him, it felt so right to him. *Get a grip Squall..don't push your luck. Wait till he is settled in..THEN you can go for him* "Everybody seems to be happy...What about you and Rinowa? She not giving you any..cause it seems you can't stop holding me and do I detect an explorative mouth on my neck??"  
"And what if you do Seifer? Rinowa and I never could work out. I'd have to be straight first." Seifer's reaction was hard to miss, which made Squall grin against his neck again, moving his body closer to the tall blonde. "Surpised?" Seifer could only nod his head as Squall looked at him, his eyes full of merryment. "She left when the celebration was over, she loves Zone and all that. She knew who I wanted." Forcing back his urge to over react and take Squall now, Seifer whispered into his teasing friends ear, letting his want for Squall be heard in his voice. "And just who is it that you want Squall.." Shivers shot down Squall's back, making him lean into Seifer's warm embrace."You don't know yet? I would have thought that I gave some hints, but I will give you more." "Take your time Squall, we have tonight to catch up. I'm actually here because you are being attacked by a force you have no information about. I have what you need."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chaos?!" Quistis shook her head in horror. "He was sealed away before our time! Nothing could wake him.." Seifer held up his hand for silence, he knew this would come as a shock to everyone, but it would hurt Squall as well. "Someone did..He sits with us now.." "Who is it.." Everbody kept looking from one to the other, no one even bothered to look at Squall whos head as in his hands. Seifer looked once at Squall, then moved to his side knowing now he was needed by his commander. "It was Squall.." The room went deathly silent, no one could understand why Squall would do such a thing..he was their leader..he couldn't have! "When Squall killed Ultemica, he used enough power to shatter the prison Chaos was held in. After that, Chaos used Squall to become strong enough to walk among us again. All this happened during the Time Compression."  
Selphie looked to Seifer, then to Squall not wanting to believe that happened. "Squall would never do something like that. He was strong enough to kill her, he wouldn't need help." Squall lifted his head up, tears threatning to spill from his eyes. "He is right..I knew of where Chaos was hidden. I needed strength to kill Ultemica..So I freed him making a deal: kill ultemica or stay imprisoned. It was wrong but I couldn't do it all alone. He was to live in me, in the back of my mind like all GFs do..but he used me, used my fear to force me into a deal where I would still lose.." He felt Seifer pull him into his embrace, soothing him so he would not break down infront of the others. "It's okay Squall...We will just find a way to re-lock Chaos in his stone.." Quistis's hope flew away when Squall shook his head, frowning. "The stone was broken. I don't know how to seal a GF back in a stone..the knowledge was lost a long time ago."  
Seifer looked at everyone's pained expressions, they all looked to Squall for strength and courage..but right now he had none. "I know someone who can..Do you remember the tale of Griver and Lynna?" They all knew the story and Squall's attention was drawn to Seifer. 'What are you up to..' "Chaos was brother to Lynna they are the twin GFs. Griver was a loner GF, always out on his own..you know..like Squall." Everyone couldn't help but laugh, he was right! "Lynna was always a rebel, running off to join Griver on his travels. Soon Chaos found out and forced her to stay with him, not wanting her to be like Griver. With Griver's help, she got away and together they forced Chaos to be trapped in a stone forever, but that was only after he has destroyed much of the world trying to find her." Seifer caught Squall's eyes as he caught his breath. They both shared an understanding look, this story was kinda like them..and it comforted them both. "But what you all don't know is that Lynna is alive and so is Griver. Ultemica was controlling him as well. Wherever Lynna is now..you can bet Griver is with her.." Suddenly Squall stood up, looking out the window, knowing exactly what they must do. "Everybody..listen to me. With this information..we have been given a way to save our gardens from this monster attacking us. You have 24 to get everything you will need...we are going to search for Lynna and Griver.."  
  
  
Okay peeps!   
I re-did my story..I put the wrong "version" of it up.  
Sorry for the mixup. I hope you like this one better.  
Peaches to you all!  
  
And to those who reviewed my story..THANK YOU!  
You gave me some good hints.   
  
ardenlyn 


End file.
